


Lights, Camera, Action... CUT

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: She slipped, now she thinks she's a failure. Will her saviour come to the rescue?





	Lights, Camera, Action... CUT

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a series of one shot inspired by random prompts I found. If you'd like to see any specific prompts or have any yourself you want me to write, comment and I will try it out.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS  
> Don't sue me...
> 
> ~AWMW

“Oh my god,” a single voice carries out as gasps are heard all around.

“Cut,” director Gold calls.

A few of the other cast mates and crew rush towards the injured woman. “Emma,” they say. “Emma, are you okay?”

She’s holding a hand to her cheek, shock written across her features. Taking her hand away from her face she sees blood on her fingertips.

Oh god, Regina thinks. She just full out sucker punched her co-worker; her beautiful, tall, blonde, green-eyed co-worker. Her attention had slipped. She missed the subtle pull away that her stunt trainer had shown her how to do.

“Regina,” James admonishes as she backs away slowly. “We went over this a hundred times.”

David, James’ twin and the actor of the two, says, “Someone go get the first aid kit.”

Emma speaks up for the first time, “I’m fine everyone. I just need a minute.”

Her eyes, crinkling around the edges in something Regina can’t read, never leave the brunette’s. “I’m sorry, Emma,” Regina finally murmurs. The second apology is said on the wind as she turns as fast as she can while trying to look calm and heads for her trailer.

“Its fine,” she hears Emma call behind her.

..

A soft knock sounds on the door. Regina sighs, opening it with an uncharacteristic slowness. She stops short when she sees blonde curls swing towards her.

“Hey,” Emma murmurs.

“Emma,” Regina breathes. “What are you doing here?”

Emma rubs at the nape of her neck. “Gold wanted me; well he wanted someone, to go see when you’d be ready to start the scene again.”

Regina took a second to look at the blonde in front of her. Emma’s cheek had a thin slice down it from where her ring had cut through fair skin. Her heart clenches as her mother’s voice cuts through.

_You have no self-control._

_You ruin everything you touch._

_You should have chosen a better career, Regina; followed in my footsteps._

_Look what you’ve done, you hurt everything you touch._

“Are we going to continue with your cheek like that?” She asks before she can stop herself.

Emma smirks, looking up through her eye lashes. “It looks better than the makeup would have,” she pauses. “Don’t tell Ruby I said that,” she says, looking over her shoulder.

Regina laughs, a smile pulling at her lips. “What?” she asks, when she sees Emma staring at her.

“You should laugh more often. I know every calls you a hard ass, but you’re really beautiful when you laugh.”

The blush quickly erupts over the brunette’s features. When she says nothing Emma continues, “You ready to get back to set”

“I should be asking you that,” Regina mutters. “I’m sorry about your face. I was worried I seriously hurt you. I hit you pretty hard.”

“Not the hardest I’ve ever been hit, Regina,” she admits softly. “C’mon, Gold wants us back.”

Regina frowns and steps out of the trailer. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Emma grabs her hand to stop her moving. She hisses in pain and yanks her hand away. This time, Emma frowns. She takes Regina’s hand again, gentle this time, and holds it up to examine it. “Wow, you did hit me pretty hard. Have you iced this?”

“No, I didn’t think it would swell this much.”

“Trust me,” Emma chuckles. “It does. But, never fear, I will help.”

“Well aren’t you my savior,” Regina teases.

Emma winks. “Don’t forget it.”


End file.
